


Costume Reveal

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's costume catches Ethan off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Reveal

Danny and Ethan decided that they would surprise each other with their costumes this year for Halloween. First reveal was Danny, and Ethan was anxious because Danny was taking so long to come out.

"C’mon, babe, we’re gonna be—" The sucker falls out of Ethan’s mouth as he stands looking at Danny in front of him. He’s gaping like a fish and Danny chuckles at him.

"Close your mouth; you’re practically drooling," he tells his boyfriend, nervously spinning the billy club in his hand.

Danny was dressed in a cop costume — a  _tight_  uniform, unbuttoned to show off his chest and abs, and it showcased his other assets beautifully. He even had on the cop hat, tilted ever so slightly and fingerless leather gloves.

God, help him. Ethan felt a whoosh in his ears and had to lean back against the wall to keep upright as his blood supply relocated to his groin. He let out a very intelligent response of “Nugh.”

Danny flushed, embarrassed. “I look ridiculous, don’t I? Oh god, I knew it,” Danny fretted nervously, quickly turning to presumably to go change and Ethan couldn’t let that happen. But he couldn’t  _move._

"No!" he croaks hoarsely, clearing his throat and trying desperately to function normally. "Have you _seen_  yourself?” Ethan sputters, motioning at Danny’s everything. He cannot believe his eyes, because his boyfriend looks like he literally stepped out of a porn movie. “You’re… fucking sex on legs, that’s what you are.”

"Really? You don’t think I look… I don’t know, cheap?" Danny blushed a darker shade of red, ducking his head — and, God, Ethan was going to die right there. His boner was going to burst and he was going to die. Because Danny had this tendency to be all cute and self-conscious when he wanted to be, but then be so self-assured and confident in bed that was not good for Ethan’s health at all.

Ethan frowned, shaking his head. He still couldn’t move, eyes roaming over Danny’s body. “No, you are seriously a fucking work of art and I don’t even know what I did to deserve you. I am unworthy to even be in your presence right now, that’s how good you look.  _Jesus Christ_ ,” Ethan babbled, his lips just spewing words. He was going to have an aneurysm or something at this rate.

Danny smiled at that, and his whole demeanor opened up at he turned his attention on Ethan, forgetting his own insecurities. Ethan was dressed as Eros (or Cupid), with a bow (borrowed from Allison), toga, and on his feet were a pair of Greek sandals. His toned legs and arms were on display for all to see. “I think you are very worthy, God of love,” Danny murmured, closing the distance as Ethan still was trying to stay up-right, pulling Ethan into a deep kiss that had Ethan moaning brokenly, letting himself melt into Danny.

Needless to say, they were very,  _very_  late to the party.


End file.
